


[podfic] wade into the water, learn to live again

by reena_jenkins, tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, ITPE 2017, Love, Podfic, Post-Rogue One, Public Display of Affection, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Nothing about the coolly focused captain of Rebellion Intelligence prepared Jyn Erso for Cassian Andor.





	[podfic] wade into the water, learn to live again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wade into the water, learn to live again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481790) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Love, Public Display of Affection, Tactile, Post-Rogue One, Everyone Is Alive, ITPE 2017 

 **Length:**  00:10:26  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_wade%20into%20the%20water,%20learn%20to%20live%20again_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0716.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
